Duct Tape And Its Many Useful Ways
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Future!Fic - Rachel pulls her duct tape stunt again, but this time Finn takes care of the issue. Very, very Smutty.


**Name:** Duct Tape And Its Many Useful Ways  
**Author:** blondezilla90  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Rachel  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, if they would the show would be on HBO and Cory and Lea would be naked the entire hour.  
**Summary: **Future!Fic - Rachel pulls her duct tape stunt again, but this time Finn takes care of the issue.

**A/N 1: ****THANK YOU MARA FOR BEING AWESOME AND BETAING you rock.****  
A/N 2: **This one is for the awesome Laura (tjcrowfoot) cause she deserves epic smut to be dedicated to her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Rachel, what the heck?" Finn said as she walked into the choir room, a piece of duct tape over her mouth. The others in the room groaned and Will rolled his eyes at the drama queen behavior.

"Still pissed he won't let you sing at grad?" Mercedes said and crossed her arms, turning towards Kurt who was chuckling a little. Rachel nodded her head at that and leaned back in her seat, looking at her teacher who chose to ignore her and carry on with the lesson. As soon it was over, everyone packed their bags and left the room, leaving Finn, Rachel and Mr Shue alone.

"Rachel, I know you're mad you cannot sing during graduation, but Figgins won't allow it," Will said and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and took her books, strutting towards the door. Finn sighed and looked at his teacher.

"I'll talk to her, Mr Shue." He left the room and sprinted after Rachel, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into an empty classroom, closing the door behind him. His girlfriend just stared at him, clutching her books tightly.

"What is up with you these days and what about this none talking thing? I mean, you know the Club appreciates that more than your rambling." He chuckled to himself and Rachel glared at him, ready to rip off the duct tape. He looked back at her and smiled. loving it when Rachel was getting worked up. Her nose usually flared up a little and her eyebrows knitted together. A super bonus was that she puffed her chest, causing her boobs to stick out in all the right ways.

"So you're not going to talk to me either?" He said and walked towards her, putting his hands on her waist. He grasped them tightly and smirked, an idea popping into his head.

"You know...we never did it at school and at the moment you look super hot...Plus you not talking is a super bonus." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Rachel rolled her eyes and attempted to push him away, gasping as he shook his head and pushed her against the teacher's desk. They were pretty active when it came to sex and they had sex in many places and it was always awesome, but Finn always wanted to spice it up a little. Rachel was usually quiet during sex, something you wouldn't expect, but at the moment he just wanted to hear her scream his name.

"No one is around...and I think the tape will come in handy...," he chuckled and lifted his knee to nudge her thighs apart, grabbing her books to toss them to the floor. Rachel stared at him and lifted a hand, ready to remove the tape but Finn stopped her.

"Leave it on..." His voice was stern and he held Rachel's hands, glaring at her. She swallowed hard and felt a tiny bit of wetness pool between her legs. Despite the situation being kind of odd it turned her on that Finn was so forward and a little aggressive.

"From now on you'll do what I say... otherwise I will think of a proper punishment," he mumbled into her ear and let go of her arms, placing them on the edge of the desk. Rachel nodded her head furiously and let out a muffled moan against the tape as Finn moved his hand under her skirt to yank off her panties. He smirked when he noticed the wet spot on them, restraining himself to just nudge her legs further apart and grope her.

"You like this more than I thought...you're already wet...and I haven't even done anything." He chuckled and tossed the panties away, raising his arms to grab the edges of her blouse, ripping it. Rachel shrieked and squinted her eyes, but Finn glared at her. She rolled her eyes and tried to say something, but her voice was muffled, causing Finn to laugh.

"I like this...you not talking, I mean," he mumbled and unhooked her bra, shrugging off the material so he was able to take both of her breasts into his hands. He pressed against them and kneaded them, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Rachel threw her head back in ecstasy and took a deep breath through her nose. A loud muffled moan escaped her as Finn closed his lips around one of her nipples, sucking rather aggressively on it while pinching the second. Her hips bucked and she felt another gush of wetness between her legs. She was so turned on right now; she needed him. Finn sensed her urge and nibbled at her breast, while he grasped her hips and lifted her on the desk. Rachel immediately spread her legs as far as she could, closing her eyes as he licked his way up to her collarbone and neck.

He pressed his lips against her pulse point, taking a bit of skin between his teeth to suck. She screamed, but due to the tape it was muffled and Finn smirked against her skin. She'd need to wear a turtle neck tomorrow, he was sure. As soon as he heard her whimper he let go of her skin between his teeth and soothingly ran his tongue over it, pulling away to see a purple bruise forming. He felt his heart swell a little, feeling a tiny bit proud and possessive. Rachel was his and only his. The whole world should know that. He felt like he neglected her breasts for too long, so he moved down to capture her entire breast in his mouth, sucking lightly while he grazed his fingernails against the inside of her right thigh. Rachel felt her entire body tingling with anticipation, her core feeling like it was one fire. She needed Finn, needed to touch him so desperately, but she also knew he was in control and she had to endure all the teasing until he decided to stop it.

"Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to suck at your clit? Hmm? Do you want me to eat you out and make you scream?" He murmured against her breast. When Rachel didn't react he pulled away, looking into her eyes. They were huge and almost black, the desire for him written in them. Slowly she nodded her head, shifting a little so she was able to thrust her hips up. He smirked and let his hand slide under her skirt, flipping it over so he had a perfect view of her. Rachel bit the inside of her cheeks and watched every move, almost losing it as he brushed against her thighs and ran his hand down her legs, grasping her ankles to move her feet up against the desk. She scooted back a little bit to lay back on her arms, propping herself up just enough that she was able to see him. Finn smiled as he saw her completely open to his view. She was only wearing her skirt and penny loafers and somehow that caused his already tight jeans to become even tighter.

If Rachel wasn't wearing the duct tape, she'd have let out a frustrated scream. Finn decided it was more fun to torture her, running his tongue from her knee up to her inner thigh, stopping before his nose hit her center and repeating the same action on her other leg. He watched Rachel who was breathing through her nose loudly. Getting down onto his knees, he put his hands around her ankles to press them against the edge of the desk, leaning into Rachel to let his tongue run from her opening up to her clit. She squeaked and bucked her hips, grabbing the edge of the desk as tightly as she could. Finn repeated the motion several times, lapping up some of the wetness that seemed to increase with every stroke of his tongue. Soon he decided he had teased her enough and used his fingers to spread her, his tongue immediately pressing against her clit.

He smiled proudly as he felt her move, trying to press herself harder against him, but he wasn't having it. Instead he closed his lips around her nub and suckled lightly, letting it go rather quickly and holding her open, circling his tongue against her. Rachel loved it when he went down on her, and while he sucked in the beginning Rachel was determined to have him perfecting his technique; nowadays he knew just how to get her off with a few swipes of his tongue. Finn looked up into her eyes and saw Rachel staring back at him, waiting with anticipation for his next move. So he let his tongue slide further down and into her body. He watched Rachel's eyes roll back into her head, knowing she'd let out the longest moan ever if the tape wasn't preventing her from doing so. Slowly he started to thrust and curl his tongue, his thumb moving up to press against her clit. He heard a mess of muffled sounds coming from her, her hips bucking. Finally he decided Rachel deserved a reward, so he licked his way up to her clit, taking it between his lips to suck hard, sliding two fingers into her opening. He felt her walls clench around them, his very own erection straining against the denim of his jeans.

To relieve some pressure he lowered his hands and yanked open his jeans, sliding down the zipper. A moan escaped his lips, the vibration against Rachel's clit causing her walls to clench even more. Finn palmed himself with his free hand and pushed his other hand further into Rachel, bending his finger while pressing his tongue flatly against her clit, moving it in circles. That did it for Rachel and she tumbled over the edge, slumping back against the table. Her entire body twitched and Finn pulled away, lapping up the juices that escaped her body. She tasted so freaking awesome.

"You liked that..." He grunted and got up to hover above her body, pressing his boxer clad erection against her dripping wet core. Rachel nodded her head frantically and slung her legs around his waist, pressing him more into her. She needed him so bad, her entire lower body was aching.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Fuck you so hard you can still feel me in a week?" He whispered against her ear and used his hands to take off his shirt. All Rachel could do was nod her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her up in a sitting position and smiled, pressing his lips against her shoulder.

"Well how about you help me with my boxers? They're so awfully tight, cause I am rock hard...just for you, baby..." His voice was thick with want and desire and Rachel felt her core twitch. Quickly she hooked her forefingers into his boxers and pulled them down, groaning as he sprung free fully erect. She loved Finn and the fact he was so big. He filled her completely. She grasped him in her hand and gave him a few good pumps, feeling the pre cum already leak from him. She wanted nothing more but to get on her knees and lap it up, but knowing she wasn't allowed to take off the tape, she could do no more than tighten her legs around his waist and guide him to her sopping wet opening. Finn smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling it over her head. He thrust into her body as hard as he could, stopping for just a second for Rachel to adjust. This was different from anything else they had ever done. They'd never done it rough, but Finn knew they both wanted it now. So he grabbed her hips and pulled her off the desk a little, starting to pull out and slam back into her body.

Rachel felt tears pool in her eyes from pleasure and a slight pain every time he rammed back into her body. It was the greatest mix ever and she screamed against the tape, moving both her hands over her head to grab the edge of the table. She wanted more, she wanted harder, so she raised her hips every time he pulled out, letting herself slam back on him. Finn grunted, trying not to scream out in ecstasy. This was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced and he enjoyed every freaking moment of it, but he felt his strength slowly dwindling. So he decided to try something new. In one swift motion he pulled out of Rachel and flipped her over. Her eyes grew as she landed on her belly, squealing against the tape as Finn pulled her hips over the edge of the desk, planting her feet on the ground. Rachel was ready to rip the duct tape off, protesting against this position, but Finn grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, pressing her front against the desk.

She wasn't sure if she wanted this. They never had done it like this, but Finn was in control and that was a side of him that excited her so much. She felt his lips on her shoulder and neck and soon he thrust his hips forward, slipping back into her body from behind. He growled and used his free hand to hold her hips steady, thrusting into her body frantically. Rachel screamed from the top of her lungs, her entire body consumed in pleasure. This was the most amazing thing ever and she needed release so bad, so so bad. As if Finn knew what she needed, her let go of her hands and slipped his to her front, pressing down on her clit. Suddenly Rachel saw bright colors in front of her eyes as she reached her climax, screaming and whimpering as she felt Finn thrust a couple of more time, slamming hard into her one last time before spilling his seed into her.

Finn slumped onto her back and was breathing harshly, his strength completely leaving his body. Rachel in the other hand was breathing through her nose, struggling to breath properly at all and started to wiggle around. He immediately shot up and ripped the duct tape of her turning her around to pull her up against his chest. Rachel took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the much needed oxygen, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around Finn. Her body was aching in the right places and as soon as she calmed down a little she pulled away. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and her entire make up was smudged. Finn raised a hand and cupped her cheek, moving a few sweaty strands away before leaning down to kiss her. Rachel deepened the kiss and pressed herself even more into him, noticing that he was still hard. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow, touching tentatively with her hand.

"Sorry.." he mumbled sheepishly, causing Rachel to smirk and slide off the desk. She lowered herself to her knees and put her hands on his ass, opening her mouth and closing it around him. Finn's eyes rolled back into his head and he put his hands against the surface of the desk, letting out a growl as she sucked and squeezed the base of his shaft. She swirled her tongue around him, lapping up their mixed fluids and used one hand to cup him between his legs. Finn grunted and moaned, trying his hardest to hold his hips still, but every function brain cell left his brain as soon as Rachel tipped her head back slightly and opened her mouth as wide as she could using one of her hands to push him down her throat.

"Fuck Rachel..fuck..fuck..." He chanted and gripped the edges of the desk, trying to hold himself up as he slid down her throat, her nose brushing against his belly. He fucking loved his girlfriend so freaking much. She just allowed the hottest sex ever and now she let him deep throat her, something he knew she was capable of yet hardly ever did. He tried to say something but felt her pull away, taking a breath before having him slide in again, starting to hum. His entire body shuddered at the sensation, his knees bucking. Rachel felt his legs give in, so she pulled away and moved a little, guiding Finns hips so he was sitting on the desk. She smiled up to him and took his cock into her hands, pumping him a few times and closing her mouth around the head yet again. She sucked and licked and gently grazed her teeth against him, stroking whatever wasn't in her mouth with her hands. Finn felt the familiar sensation of his balls tightening and his muscles pulling together and as if Rachel knew she moved around, opened her mouth and let him slide in completely, humming a song as he released down her throat. She stayed like this, waiting for him to stop twitching. Finn grabbed her hair and pulled her up, a dopey smile on his face as he slid down the side of the desk and sat down on the ground.

"You're...freaking...amazing..." He rasped out breathlessly and pulled her on his lap. She straddled his thighs and smiled, leaning into him to kiss him softly. He held her tightly in his arms, her breast pressing in his chest. She waited for him to calm down, waiting for his ragged breathing to go back to normal.

"You...are..as well" She whispered and pressed her lips on his yet again, feeling a familiar twitch in her core as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately. She sighed into the kiss and ground herself against him, causing Finn to pull away and raise an eyebrow.

"Not done yet?" He laughed and pressed his lips against her, his hand moving between their body. He grunted as he felt her dripping wet core, brushing his forefinger of her hard clit.

"Nuhu...I don't know..but...your kisses...," she moaned and threww her head back. Every touch of his finger felt even more intense, because she was super sensitive. He smiled proudly and pinched her clit, slipping his middle finger into her body. Rachel arched her back and buried her face in his shoulder, muffling her cries when he started to thrust his finger, brushing his palm against her clit. Soon her walls were quivering and trembling and he added a second finger, bending them upwards and twisting them a little, pushing just the right buttons to let Rachel come again. Her entire body shivered as she moaned into his shoulder, slumping into him. Her thighs twitched even when he removed his hand, lifting them to lick them clean.

"Hmmm.." He smiled as she looked up, kissing his lips in the softest kiss yet. "I love you so much."

"I love you too...," she mumbled and wrapped her arms around him, letting out a big yawn. They both chuckled and Finn shuffled around, helping her get up.

"I cannot believe we just had sex, in a class room, at our High School." Rachel said as she grabbed her panties off the floor, putting them on. Finn smiled and suddenly let out a huge laugh.

"Well it definitively is a great way to remember it. It's our last week after all." They both laughed and Rachel put on her bra, picking up her blouse. She eyed it and raised her arm, punching Finn in the arm.

"Owwww! OUCH...what was that for?" He asked and rubbed his arm, making a face.

"That's for ripping my blouse...and that...," she punched him again. "For making me go home with it..."

"God, you can totally throw a punch," he whined and rubbed his arm, putting on his t-shirt and grabbing his letterman jacket to put it around her shoulders. "There - take my jacket."

"Thank you!" She smiled and slipped her arms into the sleeves, sighing as she saw just how big it was. "I look like a dwarf..."

"Like a cute one...I wouldn't worry much though. You should REALLY take a look into the mirror." He chuckled as she turned around, laughing even more as she spotted herself in the mirror. Her entire make up was smudged, her hair was all over the place and she still had sweat glistening on her forehead. If she didn't know better she'd say she looked thoroughly fucked.

"I cannot go home like this! My dads will ask me what happened - and you know I cannot lie to them," she said with a sigh and wiped her face with the sleeve of the jacket.

"Come over to my place and fix your make up. You still got some clothes there, too. The only one home is Kurt and when he sees you, he probably wouldn't ask questions anyway cause he'd be too afraid of the answers." He smiled and picked her books off the ground, taking his backpack.

"He better not - or I WILL KILL YOU."

THE END


End file.
